User blog:GFreeman/Holy Hand Grenade
|unlock = 0 |type = Lethal Joke Weapon |damage = 1000 |capacity = 1 }} Holy Hand Grenades are hidden easter egg custom throwable weapons in PAYDAY 2. Acquisition The Holy Hand Grenades can only be obtained in the Hoxton Breakout heist on Death Wish difficulty after completing a short easter egg. Requirements * A four player crew * Frag Grenades * 3 ECM Jammers * At least one sniper rifle * Two keycards on Day 2 Day 1 The crew can trigger the easter egg at the entrance to the parking lot on Day 1. Upon taking the ticket, four emergency strobe lights will pop up around the buildings right outside the garage that must be shot with a sniper rifle to begin the first part; sniper rifles are required because two of the lights will appear in an alcove and penetrating shots are needed to hit the last light. Shotguns with AP slugs will not reach the target. A loud fog horn sound will play after the lights have been shot and three ECM Jammer prompts will appear randomly throughout the parking lot interior. The Jammers must be placed simultaneously, give or take a second, and before the bollards are lowered, so three crew members must seek out the planting locations and plan out when to start deploying. The fourth player must go to the top floor of the lot where a hidden wall will open up after the Jammers have been deployed correctly. Inside the niche is a strongbox, blow it open with grenades and collect the Game Cartridges inside; there are four cartridges in total, and all are required to complete the egg on Day 2. The crew may then proceed as usual. Day 2 On Day 2, the crew needs to have at least two keycards, one to gain access to the third floor and one to complete the easter egg. Proceed with the heist as usual until Hoxton tells the players to go to the Forensics lab. Do not do so immediately, instead open up the third floor and situate everybody in front of the wall opposite the railing overlooking the server room; a keycard reader will be present on the wall, which requires the second keycard to activate. Once the key is inserted, four rectangular slots will appear on the wall, interact with them to plug in the Game Cartridges found on Day 1, and a large Nintendo Entertainment System controller will emerge from the ceiling. Shoot the buttons in a specific order. Once done, the building will rumble slightly and angelic music will play, and every player present will be awarded with a Holy Hand Grenade. Overview Holy Hand Grenades are exceedingly powerful, dealing the same amount of damage as a direct HRL-7 shot while dealing no friendly fire splash whatsoever. Their use is limited, however, due to the small number of units granted in total (four, one for each player) which cannot be restocked. They will also replace the player's entire grenade capacity at the time, so Shuriken and Ace of Spades users are put at a disadvantage. Prior to detonating, angelic music will briefly play. Mechanics The damage dealt by grenades decreases as distance from the explosion increases. At a distance of 0 meters from the explosion, enemies will take 10000 damage. At a distance of 10 meters from the explosion, the damage dealt is down to 0. The formula 10000*(1-distance/maxDistance)^3 determines the damage dealt by a grenade, where distance is the distance between an enemy and the explosion, and maxDistance is the maximum range of the explosion, 10 meters. If the enemy is wearing heavy armor, the damage is multiplied by an additional value between 0.6 and 0.7. Holy Hand Grenades cannot be used to inflict harm upon oneself, civilians or teammates. Players taken into custody will have their Holy Hand Grenades removed upon being traded. Strategy Holy Hand Grenades should only be used to clear large groups of enemies due to their extremely limited amount. Even lone Skulldozers are usually not worth the trouble. Captain Winters can be driven away with these easter egg weapons, though he is highly resistant to their effects and will only take a maximum of damage per blast, thus limiting their combat effectiveness. Holy Hand Grenades cannot be shot to detonate. As they do not inflict harm upon players and civilians, however, Holy Hand Grenades can be used as a last-ditch effort to save oneself from a surrounding mob of law enforcers by simply throwing one directly at said player's feet. Achievements law enforcers with Holy Hand Grenades in a single heist. }} Trivia *This weapon is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail and the '''Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch'. The two associated achievements are also quotes from the movie regarding the use of the grenade. *Part of the acquisition process involves the player punching in the Konami Code on a supersized Nintendo Entertainment System controller. *Holy Hand Grenade explosions are stylized as miniature mushroom clouds with a faint halo at the top. They also do not "explode" in a traditional sense, but rather go off in a bright flash similar to a flashbang sans the noise and every law enforcement unit caught in the blast(s) will simply drop dead with their bodies intact. Category:Blog posts